


Take From Me My Lace

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butch Louis, F/F, Femme Harry, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Harry loves to show off for Louis. And to be fucked by Louis. Which then happens.That's about it, but I think it should be entertaining enough for my first fic ever ... So please, enjoy!





	Take From Me My Lace

Harry let herself fall against the closed door. Staring up to the ceiling she brushed her hand over the goose bumps covering her arms. Louis had just sent her to her room and told her to change into “something less clothed”. Whatever that meant. Hotpants and her lacy crop top? Or did she mean underwear? Harry could easily picture herself strolling down the stairs in just her black panties and the new bourdeaux bra she recently bought. In fact, she even may have been fantasizing about something like this for quite a while. The thought of showing off for Louis, showing her body for Louis’ pleasure never failed to leave a funny feeling in Harry’s stomach. And in her lower regions to be quite honest. 

Deciding to interpret Louis’ orders the way she liked, Harry reached for her favourite black panties and her new bra. She stepped out of her flowy yellow dress and slid the black panties up her legs. In front of the mirror Harry clasped her bra and adjusted her tits making it look like just one breath too deep could make them spill out. Finishing off her look she arranged her dark wild curls over her shoulder, leaving the tips to grace the hem of her bra. One last look out of her green eyes into the mirror and off she went. 

She strode down the hallway towards the stairs feeling confident and very sexy and so excited to finally make her fantasy reality. Setting one foot in front of the other down the stairs, Harry felt herself get wet. Dripping wet really, she had been wet the entire time putting her outfit together, but now as she came closer and closer to Louis, she became so incredibly turned on. When Louis finally came into her sight, Harry stopped, leaving her about a meter lifted above the ground. 

She watched Louis lounging on the couch with wide spread legs scrolling through her phone. Her black converse had obviously been kicked off next to the couch table, her basecap lay on top of them. The way Louis absently played with her short light brown hair made Harry’s stomach jump a little. She had done that the first time Harry had actively watched her in the school’s library thinking about how much she wished to have enough confidence to talk to this cute girl. And here she was, six months later, with the exact cute girl sitting on her couch waiting for her to come down to probably have mind-blowing sex. And Harry was done with waiting for it.

Harry cleared her throat and stared down at Louis, who promptly shut her phone to look up at Harry. She tried to throw Louis a not so discrete suggestive wink, but that went completely missing to Louis, whose eyes were not exactly fixed on Harry’s face. Which was exactly what Harry had hoped for. Having Louis’ eyes wander over her body, pausing on her tits, her hips and drinking in her long curvy legs was like heaven for Harry. She resisted turning and showing herself from every angle and instead continued standing still waiting for Louis to tell her what she wanted. Which she finally did after slowly dragging her eyes up to meet Harry’s. “Come on down, baby”, Louis said with suddenly very heavy eyes and voice.

And Harry happily complied, slowly walking down the final steps and onto the plushy carpet in front of Louis. “Does that count as less clothed?”, she asked, trying an innocent smile. “Oh definitely”, Louis rasped, “You did so well, baby, looking so good”. Again she let her eyes travel over Harry’s body, over her bony shoulders, her collarbones and her full tits down to her soft stomach and wide hips, making Harry instinctively straighten her back and suck in her tummy. But Louis wasn’t having any of it, her eyes locking with Harry’s: “No, none of that please. You look lovely, don’t wanna see you keeping anything of that hot body from me”, Louis told her. And Harry relaxed, Louis always had a way of making her believe that everything she was and did was not only perfectly fine, but so unbelievably great to Louis.

“Now turn around, wanna see that ass of yours, okay, baby?”, Louis ordered. Keeping her eyes as long as possible on her, Harry turned and pushed her ass out towards Louis. She was facing the window front of the living room now away from Louis and it was nearly driving her crazy not seeing her inspecting her backside. Which turned her on even more. She felt like she could feel Louis watching her, staring at her ass while she could do nothing but stand there waiting to be told what to do next. “I thought I said ‘less clothed’, didn’t I, Harry? I think those panties do a far too good job at clothing you. Why don’t you lose them, hmm?” 

Harry tried to turn around, but Louis cut her off. “Did I say you could turn? Just take them off.” Red shot into Harry’s face as she turned back and bent over to slide the panties down her legs. A hand rubbed over her back, their unspoken sign of checking in if everything was going as the other wished. And that it was, Harry had kicked the panties off to the side and stood expectantly where Louis had ordered her growing wetter from second to second. “That’s more like it. The greatest ass I’ve ever seen, I should forbid you to ever cover it again”, she mumbled as she grabbed both cheeks firmly with her hands and started kneading them. 

Harry didn’t know what to do with her hands. She wanted to rip at her hair, bite her fingers, anything really to help her cope with how turned on she was. Louis Tomlinson, the hottest girl to ever grace the earth was holding her bare ass in her hands, grabbing and groping at her ass cheeks. She felt hot all over, nothing mattered anymore, only pushing her ass as far into Louis’ hands as possible. And then Louis grabbed her around the stomach to pull Harry completely into her. Feeling Louis’ jeans and tanktop against her back made Harry realize that Louis still was fully clothed. Her hands travelled up to her chest, now grabbing her tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples closely to painful.

“God, I love your tits”, Louis said. “Do you want me to take my bra off?”, Harry answered shyly, but Louis declined: “No no, baby, I’ve already got what I want” She suddenly released Harry to spank her ass “Get on the couch”. Harry stumbled to the couch, taking a seat where Louis had sat a couple minutes ago. Louis followed her and kneeled on the carpet before her. She looked up into Harry’s eyes asking silently for an okay, getting it immediately with Harry’s smile. “Spread your legs and come here”, she ordered. Getting excited and a little bit embarrassed about her state of wetness, Harry opened her legs for Louis and scooted forward. 

She felt so incredibly dirty, sitting naked on the edge of the couch, only wearing the tiniest bra she owned and spreading her legs so wide that the whole world should be able to look into her dripping cunt. But it was only Louis watching her and that was really all that Harry needed. With Louis so close to her everything felt so much more intense. She could feel her curls falling down her back and over her shoulders, how tight her bra held her tits, the rough fabric of the couch on her ass and she was sure she could feel Louis stare directly into her cunt.

And then Louis ran her hands along her inner thighs and softly parted her folds and Harry felt like she was flying. But Louis’ tongue brought her back down to earth, with every flick against her clit Harry started to quiver and flinch more. She felt like she was already so close to cumming and everything Louis did brought her rapidly closer to it. Harry couldn’t help but buck into Louis’ mouth and she willingly gave her more, licking her faster and harder. Her breathing had long become panting and loud moaning and then Louis flicked her tongue over that spot making her cry out loud. That was it, she needed just a little bit more, she felt so desperate moving her hips and pressing her cunt into Louis’ mouth, but she wanted to cum, just one more stroke of Louis’ tongue.

Which never came as suddenly Louis’ mouth was gone. Helplessly Harry pushed her hips forward, her eyes clenched shut, her fingers clawed into the couch. She wanted to start crying, she needed Louis, needed to cum so badly. Then, there was a mouth on hers and Louis’ tongue pushed into her mouth making her taste herself. “You taste so good, baby, couldn’t keep it all to myself”, Louis said into her mouth. “Eat me out again, please, Louis. Need to cum so bad”, was all Harry could whimper as an answer. “Look at me, baby.” Harry reluctantly opened her eyes into Louis’. “Everything okay?”, Louis asked. “Of course, just need to cum”, Harry grumbled in response, which Louis immediately answered with “Good, then lay down on your stomach, ass in the air”.

Harry threw her one last grumpy look, then turned around and obeyed. She found herself lying face down in the cushions, with her tits in her tight bra, that now really started to squeeze, hanging onto the couch and her bare ass pushed into the air as Louis had told her to. Not expecting it, the sudden smack on her ass really hurt and left her jiggling and again kind of embarrassed. “That was for the look you gave me there”, Louis told her in a strict voice, but at the same time rubbed her hand over Harry’s back. “I’m sorry”, Harry answered and turned her head for a quick smile to Louis. “Well, I’m sure you are. For now I want you to spread your legs some more. Yes, like that, very good” 

Having her private parts exposed and not being able to see really did it for Harry. She grew so hot and nearly couldn’t stop herself from bucking her hips. Having Louis looingk at her not caring for Harry’s pleasure at all, using her for her own desires was what Harry’s fantasies were made of. And now they were real and she was so much wetter than she could have ever imagined. “I’m gonna fuck you now”, Louis’ words made Harry cry out, even though Louis had not even put one finger near her cunt yet.

But that was over now. She immediately pushed two fingers into Harry’s cunt beginning to fuck her roughly. Harry had only once been fucked from behind and she had been so insanely wet it felt like it would run down her legs. “You’re so wet baby, so wet for me. I’m gonna fuck you with three fingers, can you take that?” Harry could only moan as an answer, she was so overwhelmed. The pain from her too tight bra, the embarrassment from being in this position, nearly naked while being fucked harshly from behind by a fully clothed Louis – it was all too much, in the best way. 

When Louis shoved in four fingers Harry felt like she was going to cum just from the nearly too painful stretch. But it just wasn’t enough, and Louis knew. “Touch yourself for me, baby, I’ll fuck you and you can rub yourself til you cum, okay?” Harry was nearly crying as she brought her hand to her clit and began to rub it furiously. She needed to cum so badly, she almost didn’t care how embarrassing it was to touch herself in front of Louis who also had four fingers inside of her fucking her relentlessly. But that thought finally pushed her over the edge. Her cunt started clenching around Louis’ fingers, she shuddered and cried as the heat washed over her and she finally collapsed onto the couch, Louis’ fingers still inside her.

Slowly, Harry felt Louis pulling out her fingers and lying down next to her. “Hey baby, wanna look at me?”, Louis asked. Harry turned to face Louis and threw her arms around her, which she happily reciprocated. “Is everything okay? How was it for you?”, Louis mumbled into Harry’s sweaty curls. Harry pulled away a bit to look into her eyes and smile: ”So, so good. Ten out of ten, would recommend”. “Gee, thanks, if that isn’t a compliment”, Louis giggled and buried her face in Harry’s hair again.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so that's my first fic and I'm really excited! Also, I'd be really happy about some comments, so if you have anything nice to say please do so! I hope you had fun with the fic! So I just uploaded a second fic if anyone wants to check it out ;-)


End file.
